Los opuestos atraen
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Tres pequeñas historias basadas en canciones que nos demostraran que para amar no es necesario parecerse a tu pareja.
1. Miyako y Butch

_¡Hola bellas personitas! Verán, actualmente estoy en unas largas, verdaderamente largas, vacaciones escolares. Así que me he puesto con todo en esto del fanfiction, el cual ya tenía bastante abandonado, y esta es una idea que me surgió hace mucho, pero mucho, tiempo. Subiré tres pequeñas historias con parejitas que si bien si son conocidas no son las "normales" (por decirlo de algún modo), cada una podrá tener una extensión de no más de mil palabras y estará basada en una canción. Ya con nada más que agregar, espero y les guste._

 **Summer Love**

 **(Miyako y Butch)**

Debía ser verdaderamente una tonta para haberme prestado para esto. Pero vaya que lo había disfrutado. Ser la niña buena me encanta, no tengo que esforzarme ni un poquito en portarme bien y creo firmemente que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si todo el mundo se comportara como debe. Sin embargo, y debo admitirlo, portarte un poquito mal de vez en cuando es bastante divertido. Sobre todo si es al lado de un chico tan insanamente atractivo como Butch.

—Oye…

Él me manda callar con un gesto de su mano.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

Enarco una ceja.

—No sabes que planeaba decir.

—Claro que sí— me contradice—. Que me amas, que esto es más fuerte que la distancia, que lo superaremos juntos y tendremos una linda y romántica relación a distancia.

Abro la boca para negarlo, pero inmediatamente la cierro. Vaya que sabía que planeaba decir. Cierro mi maleta celeste extra grande y camino hasta él. Cuelgo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con dulzura y recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su camiseta verde apenas y puede cubrir un poco sus tonificados músculos.

—Llevo tres años siendo el sexi salvavidas de la playa, eso parece gustarle a las extranjeras. El año pasado una pelirroja, el primero una…— traga saliva, sé que le duele recordarla, y eso me pone un poquito celosa— pelinegra. Ya estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de esperar llamadas que nunca llegaran, de hablar de vez en cuando por Facebook hasta que un día suben una foto con su nuevo novio y nunca me vuelven a hablar. Así que no me hagas falsas promesas que no planeas cumplir, mejor limitémonos a disfrutar nuestro último día juntos.

Quiero prometerle que yo no seré como ellas, pero la verdad no estoy segura de poder cumplirle. Así que opto por mejor hacer lo que él me pide, y pasar un buen día junto, así que me paro de puntitas y lo beso.

-0-0-0-

Salimos de mi habitación de hotel tomados de la mano como si fuéramos una parejita feliz con mucho futuro por delante. Mi abuelita está en el jardín jugando damas chinas con una señora de aspecto gruñón. Le digo que daré un paseo con mi amigo, aunque creo que ella sospecha que entre Butch y yo haya algo más, y prometo estar de regreso a tiempo. Ella me dice que no hay problema, pero me advierte que debo ser puntual o nos dejara el avión.

Planeo serlo, ni mi apuesto salvavidas sería capaz de hacer que le falle a mi abuela.

Vamos al lugar donde nos conocimos, la playa, muy cerca de su caseta. Nuestra historia de amor empezó de una forma mucho más aburrida que sus dos anteriores. Las cuales incluyen a él salvando al hermano menor de la pelinegra, y a la mismísima pelirroja que se había distraído viendo a otros hombres. En mi caso él simplemente se me hizo guapo, así que me senté muy cerca de su silla hasta que se acercó a preguntarme si una vez acabara su turno podíamos ir por un helado (el mejor helado de mi vida).

Después de eso pasamos cada día de este caluroso mes juntos. Fuimos amantes antes que amigos, sin embargo la confianza fue creciendo entre nosotros hasta llegar el punto de que él me hablo de sus dos anteriores amores de verano, y yo del guapo chico de casa del que llevo enamorada desde que era una niña. Creo que desde ese momento supimos que esto terminaría con las vacaciones.

Caminamos por la playa muy cerca uno del otro, a pesar del calor que hace que nuestros cuerpos estén sudorosos, sin apenas comentar un par de cosas. Me gusta estar así con él, es relajante y me siento segura. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá él conmigo.

-0-0-0-

Me gusta Miyako, mierda, ella es tan bonita. Y hoy se va. Probablemente jamás regresara así que debería haberle pedido que nos quedáramos en la habitación del hotel o llevarla a esa poco explorada playa donde lo hicimos por primera vez. Sin embargo prefiero llevarla al lugar de nuestra primera cita, siento que es el lugar perfecto para darle un buen final a nuestra historia.

Pido un helado de vainilla para ella y uno de chocolate para mí, como la primera vez. Antes de ir a sentarme a su lado en la mesa que ha elegido, me detengo un momento a observarla. Nunca imagine estar con una chica como ella, tan tierna, tan buena.

Ella cree que no lo sé. Piensa que en verdad me he creído su farsa de chica provocativa y sexi, pero vi cómo se le encendieron las mejillas cuando logro su objetivo y me acerque a hablarle. Y ninguna chica acostumbrada a tener aventuras me hubiera presentado a su abuelita.

Entonces ella mira en mi dirección y me sonríe, haciendo que sus grandes ojos azules se iluminen. Y sé, que cuando el día sea gris, podre contar con este recuerdo para alegrar mi día.

Camino hasta ella y le doy su helado, que está en vaso mientras que el mío está en cono, soy un firme creyente de que si puedo comerme el embace no tengo porque pedir uno desechable.

— ¿Qué tanto mirabas? —me pregunta con una risita.

La agarro por la barbilla y le sonrío sugestivamente.

— Solo trataba de memorizar tú rostro, tú sabes, para mis noches de soledad.

Su sonrojo es tan notorio que no puedo evitar carcajearme. Ella me dice que soy cruel y me da un golpecito en el brazo, yo le robo un beso.

— No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último día juntos— me confiesa con un suspiro.

— Yo tampoco.

Nos comemos el helado en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Cuando terminamos me pongo de pie y le ofrezco uno de mis brazos.

— Vamos princesa, tu carruaje te espera.

 _Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado ¿? En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Seré honesta y les diré que de las tres parejas de las que pienso escribir esta es la que menos me gusta, sin embargo estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Sería muy amable de su parte si me dejan un lindo Review._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Momoko y Boomer

_¡Segunda historia! De esta pareja ya tengo un giño en otro fanfic, y si bien se me hace bastante posible no creo que durarían mucho. En fin, espero que les guste._

 **Blink**

 **(Momoko y Boomer)**

Nunca lo he admitido en voz alta. Pero siento una irresistible atracción hacia los llamados "chicos malos". Más específicamente por un rubio de ojos azules que suele faltar a la mitad de las clases y cuando va es casi seguro se quede dormido.

Mis amigas y yo somos el típico grupito de niñas bien cuyas calificaciones han bajado del ocho en contadas ocasiones. Kaoru es la capitana de soccer y no puede permitirse bajar ni una sola decima si quiere mantener su beca deportiva (antes de eso sus calificaciones eran verdaderamente lamentables), Miyako ha empezado con su propia micro empresa de diseño de modas vía internet (aparte de ser la chica más popular de la escuela) y yo soy la presidente estudiantil y la encargada del horóscopo en el periódico escolar (aunque la verdad no sé nada de astronomía). Ninguna es el tipo de chica que se espera se meta con el definitivamente encantador y rebelde Boomer Rowdy, pero yo lo hare.

Hoy ha perdido su última oportunidad con el profesor de Geografía, el cual me ama, así que ya no le permitirán entrar a clase. Al menos, claro, que yo haga algo al respecto.

—Puedo convencerlo de que te vuelva a dejar entrar.

Lo he tenido que perseguir por todo el pasillo pero he logrado alcanzarlo, y ahora lo estoy sujetando por uno de sus musculosos brazos. Se suelta de mi agarre y voltea a verme, vaya cejas.

—El profesor me adora, y estoy segura de que sí hablo con él y tú te comprometes a esforzarte te permitirá regresar.

—Sí gracias, pero no planeo esforzarme— tiene un torno burlón y una sonrisa encantadora, una de las cosas que más me gusta de él es que es la combinación exacta entre un príncipe azul y un chico malo.

—Yo podría ayudarte, todo lo que desearas. Incluso te pasaría las respuestas en los exámenes.

Para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Boomer se detiene a pensarlo por unos momentos, sabe que tiene la mejor oportunidad de su vida frente a él.

-0-0-0-

No acepta ser mi novio, en realidad se rio en mi cara cuando se lo propuse, pero me concede una cita salvaje. Aunque al parecer Boomer no es el chico malo que yo esperaba, ni siquiera tiene una moto, así que no puedo salir de la ventana de mi cuarto a media noche como lo esperaba, ya que tendremos que usar mi nada ruda camioneta de segunda mano. Así que debí fingir que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Miyako y esperar que mi madre no llamara para comprobarlo, ya que sé que ella nunca aprobaría mi aventura, pero decir que me quedaría en casa de Kaoru, la cual no tendría problema en cubrirme, no era una opción ya que como tiene dos hermanos (uno de ellos mayor y muy sexi) a mi mamá no le da confianza dejarme ir. Otro problema de que Boomer no tenga moto es que no podré regresar a casa hasta por el medio día, así que no hay posibilidades de que duerma ni tantito.

Pero estoy segura de lo que quiero, y me encanta el sabor de la adrenalina. Voy a recogerlo a un pequeño parque a diez minutos de mi casa, apenas son las ocho de la noche así que aún hay movimiento. Está acariciando al perro de una guapa mujer, me pongo celosa.

— ¡Boomer! Hasta que finalmente te encuentro. ¿Dónde estabas tontito?— exclamo, con la esperanza de que la mujer crea que somos novios y se aleje de él.

Se despiden de manera muy cordial para mi gusto y después él se acerca con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Tontito?

Bufo como toda respuesta y él ríe.

—Bueno, _tontito._ ¿Tienes algo preparado para nuestra cita o solo te dedicaras a ligar con las dueñas de perros?

—En realidad tengo un gran plan para esta noche, pero tendrás que hacer algo antes.

-0-0-0-

Podría reírme por lo que me resta de vida. Momoko ha decidido venir a nuestra "cita salvaje" con un corto vestido negro que ahora le está causando bastantes problemas.

Siempre me ha gustado una de sus amigas, la rubia, Miyako. Creía ser bastante obvio, así que en verdad me sorprendió cuando me pidió ser su novio a cambio de la oportunidad. Aunque debo admitir que es bastante bonita.

—Cuando te dije que quería una cita salvaje, no me refería exactamente a esto— me dice desde adentro de un frondoso arbusto.

—Lo sé, quería sorprenderte.

Le he organizado una especie de rally alrededor del parque. Ha tenido que trepar árboles, escarbar en la caja de arena, correr alrededor de mí mientras cuento hasta el veinte, entre otras cosas, para descubrir lo que en verdad será nuestra cita. Ya le falta muy poco para terminar. Se mete por uno de los túneles de los juegos infantiles mientras grita que no mire. Cuando sale tiene iluminado el rostro.

— ¿Vamos a ir a verla, enserio? Creía que se habían agotado todos los boletos, después de todo hoy se estrena.

En su mano trae el folleto de una película romántica basada en un libro. Estaba seguro de que era ese tipo de chica.

Cuando llegamos al cine y me dirijo a la ventanilla ella parece decepcionada.

—Ni lo intentes, seguro que ya no hay.

Le dedico una sonrisa der suficiencia, conozco a la vendedora.

—Hola Annie. ¿Lugares llenos para esa nueva película?

—Sí Boomer, lo siento.

— ¿Incluidos los de la sala de proyección? — me mira un poco nerviosa, pero señalo con la mirada a Momoko— Mi prima en verdad tenía ganas de verla en su día de estreno.

A pesar de haber dicho querer romper unas cuantas reglas esta noche, Momoko pasa casi toda la película tensa. Así que empiezo a hacer algunos comentarios tontos y ella pronto empieza a reír.

— ¿Me permite esta pieza madame? — le digo casi al final de la película, mientras los protagonistas bailan tontamente.

Y ella ahí, bailando conmigo en un lugar prohibido, se ve tan hermosa que no quiero parpadear.

 _¡Hola! Sé que a la mayoría les cuesta ver al tierno Boomer como un chico malo, así como lo veía Momoko, pero no deben olvidar que es un Rowdy. Sin embargo, pudieron notar que al parecer en verdad no es tan rudo como nuestra protagonista pensaba, más bien es un flojo. En fin. ¿Les gusto su "historia de amor"? No fue muy romántica, pero todo hace suponer que podría pasar algo después. Si se preguntaban la película era "Ciudades de Papel" la cual si bien cuando la vi me hizo reír me decepciono bastante, el libro si me gusta._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Kaoru y Brick

_Bueno, aquí estamos con la tercera y última entrega de este pequeño proyecto. Honestamente de las tres parejas, esta es la que más me gusta. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 **Mi corazón es tuyo**

 **(Kaoru y Brick)**

Es gracioso como las cosas pasan. Yo jamás había estado preparada para enamorarme, y la única ocasión en la que creí que podría estarlo el sujeto resulto ser un completo idiota. Pero eso a Brick no le importo.

Todo paso tan rápido. De lo que parecía estar convirtiéndose en una pelea entre familias, los Matsubara contra los Rowdy, se terminó por convertir en unos apasionantes y fugaces besos en un callejón. Yo no soy el tipo de chica que se presta para esas cosas. En realidad a mis 17 años Brick es el tercer chico al que he besado. Pero cuando sin querer intercambiamos las gorras durante la pelea supe que era el destino.

Una tormenta se desato y todos corrimos en diferentes direcciones, fue entonces que terminamos juntos. Para cuando la lluvia termino y nosotros dejamos de besarnos, Brick dijo la cosa más cursi que había escuchado en mi vida.

—Déjame robar tú corazón, yo te regalo el mío.

—Sí claro, como le robaste la pelota a mi hermanito— me había burlado, ese había sido la razón por la que habíamos empezado a pelear.

Pero soy débil y después de un par de ruegos acepte salir con él, hoy cumplimos un año de novios.

Y me siento como una completa chiflada, pero ansió a que llegue el momento en que todos los días despierte con Brick a mi lado. Hasta ahora nuestra relación ha ido relativamente lenta si consideramos que nos besamos por primera vez el día en que nos conocimos, pero eso no la ha hecho menos espectacular. Y aun siento esa tormenta que nos unió por primera vez cada que lo veo. Así que estoy dispuesta a lanzarme al vacío por él, y me gusta pensar que también lo haría por mí.

-0-0-0-

Brick me muerde el cachete y yo le doy un codazo en las costillas. Las personas en la plaza se nos quedan mirando extraño pero a nosotros no nos importa, ya estamos acostumbrados.

Entre jalones de cabello, el suyo es más largo que el mío, unos cuantos puñetazos y muchos besos, tomamos la decisión de ir a un hotel. Mis amigas dicen que ya había pospuesto mucho este momento, pero él nunca había presionado así que no sabía que pensar.

Brick mantuvo nuestras manos entrelazadas en todo momento, nuestros pulsos se sincronizaron y cuando llego el momento de la verdad llegue a la conclusión que no había nada que temer. Si este hombre ya tiene mi corazón.

Cuando Brick me acompaña de regreso a casa descubro que el mundo parece haberse ido muy lejos. No dejamos de sonreír ni un momento porque descubrimos que somos un desastre y las películas son muy mentirosas. Así que en este momento solo existimos él y yo, y nuestras sonrisas, y ese satisfactorio dolor que recorre cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo.

—Te amo— me dice cuando estoy a punto de girar las llaves de mi casa para poder entrar.

—Y yo te amo a ti, idiota— le doy un fuerte golpe en el brazo, y por las muecas que hace creo que logre dormírselo.

Le sonrió y cierro la puerta. Camino hasta mi cuarto y pienso en mandarle un mensaje a Miyako y Momoko con las buenas nuevas, pero finalmente decido que este es nuestro momento y no tengo porque compartirlo.

Dedico un momento a verme en el espejo, actividad que no suelo hacer muy seguido, y me encanta la imagen que veo. Hemos vuelto a intercambiar nuestras gorras, así que ahora tengo una roja (como sus ojos) y él tiene una verde (como los míos). Me pongo la piyama y abrazo ese pequeño pedacito de él, eso me ayuda a dormir.

-0-0-0-

Cuando termino de contarle lo que paso a Boomer él se está comportando como una adolescente. A veces me pregunto si en el fondo no será gay. Pienso en molestarlo con eso, pero sé que me contestaría: "Pues con todo el cariño que le tengo a Kaoru, uno definitivamente tiene que ser un tanto gay para salir con ella."

Lo que seguramente haría que yo quisiera golpearlo. Pero no lo haría, porque es Boomer, mi hermano pequeño, y él tiene un gran punto en lo que a eso se refiere. Kaoru en muchas ocasiones puede ser mucho más masculina que yo. Sin embargo con el humor que se trae hoy Butch, mi otro hermano, él no tendrá problemas por romperle la cara a golpes.

Sé que nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero a él también le gusta. Lo normal es que la situación me molestara, pero no puedo culparlo. Kaoru es única, y sé que jamás me engañaría, mucho menos con mi propio hermano.

Voy a mi pequeño cuarto en el sótano, era eso o compartirlo con mis hermanos, y me dejo caer en mi cama. Miro la gorra de mi novia donde aún puedo ver algunos de sus cabellos negros. Para ser honesto la primera vez que la vi, en medio de una pelea que nuestros hermanos menores orquestaron, pensé que era hombre. Pero cuando empezó a llover y su playera mojada permitió adivinar sus curvas me di cuenta que estaba frente a una esmeralda en bruto. Sentí tanta curiosidad por ella que no pude dejarla ir sin antes pactar una cita. Definitivamente ha sido una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

Cuando me despierto hay un mensaje lleno de obscenidades en mi teléfono. Básicamente era Kaoru diciéndome que le dolía todo, y que si no jugaba bien el partido de ese día yo tendría que asumir toda la responsabilidad. Sonrío, esa es mi chica.

Agarro mis cosas y me preparo para salir al parque. Es la semifinal y yo debo ser un buen novio e ir a apoyarla.

Kaoru Matsubara puede no ser la novia que todo hombre esperaría. Pero es increíble a su propia manera de serlo, y mi corazón es suyo.

 _La verdad es que esta última fue un reto bastante grande, ya que la canción era demasiado cursi para este par. Pero creo que al final quedo bien. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño experimento que hice._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
